Unheard Sounds
by Virago
Summary: During some random inn, CattieBrie listens in on her loud neighbors. Yaoi.


**Unheard Sounds**

_A/N: Ok, here it is, another Entreri/Drizzt/Entreri story. I really didn't want to post this one, because I think that Entreri is WAY too out of character, but then again just think of this as bilge. (The crap that just needs to be written down so I can move onto bigger and better things.) _

The auburn haired woman groaned in frustration and buried her face in her fluffy feather pillow, using it to cover her ears, trying to drown out the sounds coming from the room next to hers. Out of all the inns in Waterdeep, Drizzt had to pick the nosiest. Well that really wasn't the truth. If fact this inn came highly recommended and the service was great, it was just her neighbor that was the problem. Her neighbors, she should say, and what they were doing. Never before had she known a person to be so loud and whatever the woman in the other room was doing to her partner was making him moan in all its arty forms. Just thinking about what was going on was enough for her to blush in embarrassment.

"Gods, quit teasing me!" came the muffled groan that was shortly followed by a slight chuckle, a chuckle that was low and thick. Like a man's. Cattie-Brie's ears perked up and throwing all caution to the four winds, she gathered her blankets about her and tip-toed to the wall. She settled herself on the wood floor, trying to get as comfortable as she could before pressing her ear against the thin wall.

"I want you to touch yourself for me," came the husky voice, deep and rich, much like the laugh and in her mind she pictured it as the same person. She slightly shivered as goose pimples spread across her arms at the sound of the utterly smooth and sexy words. She would kill to be with a man who had a bedroom voice like that. The woman that was with him was very lucky indeed.

Another low chuckle, "Don't look at me like that. I want to watch you as you make yourself cum," a pause, "touching yourself." Another pause and she pictured that he must be kissing her with each phrase. "While you think of me," he continued, "watching me, watching you."

An answering sigh of pleasure only meant that his lover was obeying him causing her to flush. She had never heard such pillow talk before, when her and Wulfgar where together all those years ago they had barely said two words to each other when they where rolling in the sheets.

"That's it, baby," the man once more filled the silence, "play like you do when I'm not with you."

A groan, musical and velvety drifted to her ears, a very beautiful sound, a very male-like that caused her eyes to snap open as wide as can be before she shook the thought from her head. The groan had to have come from Sexy Voice.

"Art... te... mis," came the moan again, broken and desperate.

"Yes," Sexy Voice replied, "just like that. Spread you legs. By the gods you're beautiful."

Cattie-Brie pulled her ear away from the wall and stared at it, her eyes threatening to pop from her head. It wasn't a man and a woman doing naughty things to each other in the next room, it was a man... with another man. Having sex. For the moans and groans that came in unison with the heated whispers left no doubt in her mind that it was indeed a male. And one of their names was Artemis.

And the only Artemis that she knew was Entreri. Surely not.

The rational part of her mind screamed at her not to take the chance and quickly pack her things and warn Drizzt that her neighbor just might be his most hated enemy. But the woman in her denied it and knew that there had to be others out there named 'Artemis' and it was perfectly harmless to listen just a little longer. Besides the sounds they were making had a certain tone to it that made her body flush with heat. She had no idea it was possible for two men to be with each other.

A cry of release made her bite her lip and lean closer to the wall, wanting to hear every word that was spoken between this Artemis and his unknown bedmate.

A soft sigh, then, "What are you doing?" the new voice was filled with sedated passion, if anything it was even better than Artemis'.

"Licking it off of you," came the answer, slightly amused, "You taste better than anything I have ever tasted before."

She heard a creak of wood and a rustle of cloth. That's when she realized that the bed was resting against the wall that she was pressing her ear to. Her hand shot up to her mouth, trying to muffle her gasp.

Another rustle, "What are you doing?" the question was repeated by the bedmate, and Cattie-Brie would throw Artemis' voice away to just listen to this one all day any day. She smiled and tried to picture Drizzt with such a wonderful bedroom voice.

"What does it look like?" was the answer and she could practically hear the smile on his voice.

"Don't" came the hesitant reply.

"Why not?" this time a frown.

"Because it's too soon," another sigh, "Just give me a minute."

A long pause and she imagined them staring at one another, she could feel the tension through the wall before the other man gave his answer.

"No," he stated and his lover screamed his name.

"Heavens above!" the unknown man moaned. She could hear him panting and thrashing on the bed. "Stop, stop, stop," he chanted, "too soon!" he groaned again, then his chants and pleas changed from desperate to desire, "Yes, oh by the gods! If you don't stop –" the statement was cut off by a frustrated hiss. "Entreri," his bedmate growled threatening.

There it was, solid proof that it really was Artemis Entreri on the other side of the wall, and from the sounds of it doing the most amazing things to his lover.

"The family name," the assassin teased, "Don't tell me you're upset with me? After all, it was you who told me to stop."

"Enough," was the breathless whisper of his lover followed by a sigh as Cattie-Brie heard the first groan of passion from the assassin, "By the gods, Artemis, you're so hard."

The woman flushed at the mental picture and tightened her hold on her blankets, suppressing the urge to shiver. For some reason just listening to the two men was hotter than anything she had done with Wulfgar in the past. Even the thought of one of them being her most hated enemy did nothing to ease her curiosity.

"I want your mouth on me," Entreri's husky voice came out as a choked sob. Butterflies danced in her stomach at the thought of what the other man was about to do to the assassin. She had done so to Wulfgar only once before, but took no pleasure in the act even though he seemed to rather enjoy in quite immensely. Another rustle of cloth then Entreri let out a hissed, "Yes!"

He groaned, low and husky before he started to pant and whisper. He was much quieter than his bedmate but the sounds he did make were no less arousing. A long sigh drifted up to the woman's ears, soon followed by a few short breaths.

"What is it?" asked the unknown man.

A slight chuckle, "Your mouth and tongue are too talented, I fear I am too close."

"So let me swallow you," puzzlement showed through the walls.

"No," came the very serious reply.

"Why?" his lover sounded even more confused.

"Because I want you inside of me," the whisper was so low that Cattie-Brie barely caught the words.

"What?" the other man gasped, "You've never... before... I've never... " he seemed like he was lost for words.

"Shh, baby," Entreri's voice held all the tenderness in the world, "I know you've never taken anyone before, but I want you to take me. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Artemis I don't –" his statement was cut off, the rest of his words muffled by a kiss.

After a short time later she heard the assassin's voice once more, "It's alright; I'll talk you through it."

More rustling and the sound of a draw opening the closing, the wood slightly creaking as if it was well used. A slight hiss made her grip her blanket about her.

"Are you ok?" the assassin's lover sounded concerned.

"Yes," Entreri's voice was forced, like it was too much for time to talk. "More," he demanded.

This hiss turned into a groan with was cut into a cry. "Right... there... " he panted. Then a slap of skin against skin, "Enough, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he lover once more asked. There was no verbal answer, only sounds that she could imagine what she wanted of them.

A strangled cry broke the silence, so distorted that she didn't know who it came from followed by a harsh groan.

"By the heavens, you're so tight," musical tones harshly whispered.

"Damn elf! Just move!" Entreri all but yelled right before the bed started to creek followed by hisses that broke into another strangled cry. "Right there, baby," the assassin's voice was husky and cracked.

The creaking of the bed grew louder and closer together, but above that was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the amazing noises that came from Artemis' mouth. He cried, he moaned, then he did something Cattie-Brie thought he was incapable of doing. He started to beg. He begged his lover to go faster, to go harder and the clamor coming from the room, the other man was all too happy to oblige, causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

Soon both of them were moaning and groaning and making every carnal sound there was to make before crying out together and falling into silence.

That's when the woman noticed that she was breathing hard and sweating. She cursed herself, feeling like a fool and a pervert as she gathered herself together before quickly running back to her bed. She harshly pulled her blanket over her head and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, rolling over on her side, her back facing the wall to Entreri's room. She gripped her covers in tight fist, trying her damnedest to drown out the sounds from her memory.

**_SS_**

The next morning she found herself in the common room, picking at her food and every once in a while sipping her water. Lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't notice she had a guest until the chair opposite of her was pulled out and a bare foot placed upon the table top. Her eyes snapped up from her plate of untouched food to stare at the man, taking in his appearance with a hot blush on her cheeks.

His dark hair was sleep mussed and his black silk shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, completely unbuttoned, showing the world his tightly compacted chest and torso. "Good morning, Cattie-Brie," he said, even though no smirk touched his face it rang clearly in his voice.

She nodded at him, noting, with much embarrassment, the love bite that could be clearly seen on his smooth neck. A few light scratches dotted on his right pectoral while the other sported another love mark. "Rough night?" she asked, once more looking down at her food.

That's when he smiled and adjusted in his seat, hooking one thumb in the waist band of his black britches and tugging them down slightly so she could see more marks and bites low on his hip. "You should know," he answered before standing up and walking to the bar. He grinned at her over his shoulder as he picked up to breakfast plates and walked up the steps with all the grace of a feline.

**_SS_**

****

Artemis softly shut the door, knowing that the drow was most likely awake, but still not wanting to disturb him. He set the trays of food down on the small table and dropped his shirt before sliding under the covers behind his elfin love.

As he pressed himself against the length of the other's body he felt himself grow hard. Just the sight of the black skinned ranger made him hot and bothered. He wanted to lock him away and never let another soul ever touch him. He smiled as Drizzt let out a small purr and relaxed into the assassin's embrace, sighing as the human's skilled fingers danced upon his chest and played across his hip.

Artemis placed tender kisses on the ebony skin of his love's shoulders, lightly licking off the salty sweat that had dried upon his body from last night. Hearing no protests of lack of sleep from the elf, he quickly freed himself from the suede cloth that covered his hips and pulled himself out in record time. He reached for the vial of oil discarded near the pillows and coated his hand before rubbing the liquid onto his hardness with a stifled moan.

Drizzt pressed his bottom against him, as if he knew what Entreri was doing all along. Artemis sighed and reached around the drow's hip, more than eager to coax his elf into full hardness only to find the ranger more than ready. "You're already hard," he whispered in the beautiful creature's ear, taking time to lick his way down from the tip and taking the lobe between his lips.

Drizzt's only answer was a sigh as he lifted his leg and draped in over Artemis', his knee slightly bent. The assassin once more placed an open mouth kiss upon the ranger's shoulder before gripping his dark hip, slowly sliding his oil slicked length inside of the drow's body. His eyes rolled shut and he fought the urge to cry or pass out, from the sensations of the other's inner walls gripping him, he didn't know which to do. No matter how many times he had taken the elf in the past he was always so incredibly tight and felt so amazingly heavenly. Artemis knew that the beautiful drow had ruined him for any other bedmate.

Only once before had he taken someone else to his bed after he had first lain with the elf. The end results were tragically embarrassing. The assassin was forced to take his release from his own hand with images of violet eyes and black skin playing across his mind. Now the only one he shared his body with was the elf, the thought of another touching him made his skin crawl and the picture of another touching Drizzt made his blood boil in rage

And Drizzt needed to know, without a doubt, who he belonged to.

"You are mine, Do'Urden," he hissed when he was finally sheathed completely inside of the drow.

The only answer he got was a long contented purr.

Artemis almost entirely pulled himself out before slowly thrusting back in once more, "Say it!"

Drizzt moaned and arched his back.

The assassin's fingers gripped onto his hip hard enough to leave marks upon the darkness of his skin, "No one else can have you. No one else can touch you. Say it, damn you," he harshly whispered, he voice never wavering as he began to move. He reached around the elf's body, taking his weeping sex into a sword callused hand, gripping it with the times of his thrusts.

"I'm yours," Drizzt gasped in utter rapture. "No one can have me but you," he continued, moaning as Artemis hit his sweet spot again and again, his hand running up and down his length. "No one can touch me but you," his back arched in desire, "Artemis."

Drizzt's orgasm caught him by surprise; he came hard and fast, covering the assassin's hand with his release. He heard Artemis let out scream that was muffled in between his shoulders as the human emptied himself into his elf. He quickly reached a hand back to grip the human's backside, pulling him in close to keep the softening erection inside of him. "Don't move," he whispered, "I still want to feel you in me." Then the drow chuckled, "Couldn't you have gotten out of your pants?"

Artemis tasted the delicious skin of Drizzt's neck. "No," he whispered back, his voice holding just a tint of tenderness, "I wanted you too much."

**_SS_**

****

The afternoon found Drizzt and Cattie-Brie back on the road. Her drow friend was strangely quiet, as if he was lost in his own thoughts and moving much slower than normal.

"Are ye ok, me friend?" she asked, slightly concerned over his behavior.

He blinked and regarded her, "Yes, just a little sore."

She gave him a curious look, "You were locked in ye room all morning. What were ye doin'?"

He gave her a shrug, not wanting to admit that he was indeed not locked in his room, but someone else's, "Just honing my skills. I fear that I worked to hard," he offered her a smile. He hated lying to her, yet she would never understand the reason why he was so uncomfortable with walking was because he was not yet used to having his legs closed after them being spread for so long.

How many times had they lain together since last night? The Goddess knows that he didn't. The thought brought a smile to his face and a familiar ache to his lower stomach. Despite his aches and pains he only wished that he could turn back to the inn and have one last roll around in the sheets with the assassin. Never mind that they already had their good-bye fun around an hour ago, he still wanted more.

**owari**

_A/N: This is shit. Sorry. This one is for those Romantic Types, because they're human too. ;P_


End file.
